Welcome to Paradise
by Lady Allana Solo
Summary: Step into the lives of the Bunheads 20 some years after "Just Another Day in Paradise"
1. Forward: You've Been Warned

DISCLAIMER: Still don't own

Summary: Sequel to _Just Another Day in Paradise_. Pick up 20 some years later to see what's been happening.

Forward

Hey, there, you probably don't recognize me, but you know my story, or at least my parents'. Word travels fast around Paradise. If you're reading this, good luck! This is the teen survival guide to a miniscule clannish hamlet where everything revolves around my grandma's dance studio.

You've heard the legend; sex at the party, he gets into a life threatening car accident because he's out looking for his new bride since his mother kidnapped her after humiliating her in front of the whole town. And yet, he survives. So I see you've already heard about my parents. Well, that's just great. Let me get the record straight. Daddy's awesome, and Mom would never leave him or remarry if anything happens to him.

You've probably heard all the rumors about my sister Sasha and Roman. Yep, they make it, and the nieces and nephews are a few years younger than I am. It's crazy, but I'm used to it. But I'm not going to be doing much of the talking on this one. Anyway, I hope these stories clue you in on what you're about to get yourself into.


	2. The Book Changes Hands

DISCLAIMER: Don't own

Present Day:

Paige Flowers placed her pen back on her desk and closed the journal.

"Well, that oughta do it for now. " She commented to Sasha who was sitting on her bed. Fanny's old room definitely changed from its previous owner's tastes. The room was currently light purple. A double bed occupied one wall. Her childhood favorite toys lined a shelf on the wall. "What should we start with?"

"Hmmm, I've got an idea, but we have to make sure Madame Grandma doesn't ever find this. We should center it around the ballet studio, and… I got it! The day Madame Grandma decided to give the sex talk to the entire ballet studio. "

"Well, it does capture her very well, but I definitely have to say that Mom's version is way better. I still can't use a public toilet without squatting instead of sitting down."

"Pass the book over, I better write about this, since it was right before you were born." Paige tossed the journal over to Sasha. She opened to the next clear page and titled it _Beware the Ballet Instructor with a Banana_ and started the story.


	3. Ballet Instructors Bearing Bananas

Still don't own.

A.N. Sorry about the book version of _Princess Diaries_ style with the comments. It just came out and actually works. Now , onto the story.

_Beware the Ballet Instructor with a Banana_

"Hey, Mom, I need to make an appointment to talk to you." Sasha said.

"Kiddo, you don't need an appointment. I'm right here." Michelle sat down in her favorite chair.

"Well, I need some time to think how I'm going to phrase things; that needs time."

"What's on your mind?"

"I need to talk to you about sex. Does Sunday around four work?"

"Sure…." Sasha left for her bedroom.

"Hey, Fanny, have any of the girls asked you about sex?" Michelle asked._ ( Yes, I know what Mom asked Madame Grandma because they were right downstairs under my bedroom when she came in to ask Mom about something. Oh, yah, and the italics are me, Sasha.)_

"No. Why should they?"

"Maybe because they don't feel comfortable talking to their mothers and would to you? But, if one of them asked you, how would you go about it?"

"I've had plenty of steamy encounters, and I would tell them what is was like."

"First, ewww! And second, TMI! You're about to be a grandmother, so that kind of talk shouldn't be around young , inexperienced girls. Oh, and it's probably not a good idea to have me teach class right now, considering…." _(Well, considering my co-author was about to be born.__** Hey! Oh, right, duh! But still. And yes, the stuff you see in bold is Paige.**__ Anyway, back to the story.)_

Michelle walked into the studio on Saturday night to see Fanny handing out bananas. "Go away, Michelle!" She called.

"Seriously? This stuff is ancient! You're trying to teach them how to make a condom out of that? Besides, it might come better from, let's say, a pregnant woman?"

"Go away, Michelle!"

"Okay, you each have a banana. Name your banana; the name has to have positive emotions for you."

"Frankie," Ginny murmured happily.

"I'm allergic to bananas!" Matisse pointed out.

Ginny slipped out while Fanny kept talking. **(What? You started without me, Sasha, I was there too. Oh, and let me pick up where I talked to her outside.)**

Ginny burst into tears on the bench.

"Hey, what is it?"

"I named my banana Frankie. Frankie and I *sniff* did it already."

"When?"

"A week ago. "

"So, are you two dating?"

"Frankie doesn't date, he exists among people. I wrote him a note, but he hasn't c-called or texted or said anything!"

"What did it say?"

"I have a copy." ** (I showed her what I wrote. But seriously, why did I ever say 'good luck?' Oh, and btw, Frankie and I are married now. At least Cozette's less of a pain in the ass than she was, but I continue. After that awkward moment that is.)**

"Madame Fanny, we already know why we have periods, and seriously, we don't need to talk to you about it, with all due respect, of course." Sasha added, considering the repercussions as she was now technically Madame Fanny's granddaughter. She rose and led the rest of the class outside.


	4. And the Next Scenario Is?

DISCLAIMER: Still don't own.

The bunheads chucked the journal back at Paige.

"Too bad I wasn't technically around to see that and thankful I got that from Mom and the other Grandma. Sooo, what's next?" Paige asked.

"Hmmm, I don't know. Maybe we should do something about the Oyster Bar." Sasha said.

"But that's old news. What about the fire?" Ginny asked.

"That was before the banana incident with Madame Granny, right?" Paige asked.

"Yup, the whole nine yards; Mom finding that condom in the girl's dressing room to Talia's wedding, oh, and how the CAP didn't fit either Mom or Dad." Sasha suggested.

"Good idea!" Paige said.

"Hey, what's going on?" Boo joined the group.

"We're making sure people can actually survive this town with the whole craziness around here from the Banana incident to others. Like how the whole thing with my Dad and Faye Mendelssohn."

"Yah, that was kinda awkward. We need to get Melanie over here too. " Boo texted her.

"Okay, toss it back over, sista, we've got some work to do!" Sasha said.


	5. Dad Looks Ridiculous in the CAP Cap

Disclaimer: Don't own

AN: This is the actual chapter. I accidentally deleted it last night and uploaded the wrong chapter. I am sorry about that. Enjoy!

Dad Looks Ridiculous in the CAP Cap

So, a few days before the fire Michelle gets a phone call from Talia saying she had some big news. When she got there, she showed everyone the ring. That's right, Mr. I'm probably not going to make it until New Year's proposed. Then Michelle and Truly helped her plan.

It was definitely a struggle. Michelle was getting off of bed rest, and then things on the groom's side kept falling apart.

So, Michelle was going to watch the dance class from a chair when she spotted Sebastian wearing a ridiculous hat that had CAP on it. He explained there was a fire and the dance studio was the east evacuation center.

She ran into the house_ [ as best she could.] _ and got Hubbell. "What's going on?" He and Sasha asked in unison.

"Bash is in the studio and said something about a fire and evacuation center."

"Okay, let's head in."

Hubbell helped get everyone checked in while Michelle and Truly helped Talia get ready for the wedding. While Michelle was cleaning up she found something and decided to ask the four girls about it.

Yes, the "mint." Or, that's what I thought it was. Things were a little crazt that night. Carl and the jerk manager of the Oyster Bar were dueling it out over a movie character, and the rules were a little laxer than Madame Fanny would've allowed. Then we dug through those costumes and did that coal mining dance again because according to Sebastian, the West side evac center had good entertainment, and we didn't.

"I'm checking in" Millie said.

"Is that all? Where's Hannah?" Hubbell asked.

"She's with the nanny tonight. They're at the west evac center. Don't worry, she has plenty of toys."

**Then I started sniffing Frankie's sweatshirt because he was gone on volunteer duty to feed and water animals. Then Cozette told that story about the safari; it was gross. **

So, the wedding was having issues with the fire, and Millie got the helicopter in so Rick could make it. Talia dropped the bombshell; she was pregnant. Then the all clear signal came after the wedding. Everyone else went home.


	6. Footsteps on the Stairs

Disclaimer: Nope, not getting anything out of this; I do not own the show.

"Well, we have a good start. I think we should go with something a bit more recent." Paige said.

"Like what?" Sasha asked.

" A whole number of things. Madame Granny at any of our graduations, her reaction to how Mom and Dad dealt with me starting to date a few years back; Truly marrying Uncle Scotty and what type of situations that puts everyone in or even what Godot's incident in the Oyster Bar. "

"Coconut and snicker doodles." Boo remembered.

"Wait, was that the time he and Jeff duked it out over…." Ginny began.

"Please, no details unless we choose that one! Hmmm, I don't know. You pick. Wait, is that footsteps on the stairs! Quick! Hide the book!" Sasha urged.

A.N. Sorry it's so short and late; I've been incredibly busy. Which one do you want to read? Who's coming up the stairs? You decide.


	7. And the Intruder Is

Disclaimer: Don't own.

_Last time on Welcome to Paradise…_

Wait, is that footsteps on the stairs! Quick! Hide the book!" Sasha urged.

"Where?" Ginny asked.

"In the closet!" Boo suggested. "You don't let anyone in there, right?"

"Too obvious. I was thinking my laundry basket or my doll bin."

"Hurry!" The footsteps drew closer and stopped outside the door. Someone knocked opened it as Boo tossed it in the laundry basket.

"What's going on?"Hubbell poked his head in the door.

"Nothing!" The girls chorused.

"I'm heading out. Are you sure there's nothing going on?"

"We were just getting ready to watch a movie." Paige said. "Honestly, Daddy, there's nothing going on."

"Then what's poking out of your laundry basket?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing; just something I have to take down to recycling when I bring my laundry down." She lied.

He picked it up and started to flip through the pages.

"Stop! That's private!"

"I have some interesting stories we could add. After all, I've lived here longer."

"So, we're not in trouble?"

"No. Just make sure your grandma doesn't see this. We'll work on it when I get back from the business trip."

"Love you, Daddy!" Paige said and hugged him. He left the room.

"That was a close one." Sasha said. "Okay, where were we? Ah, yes, picking a story."

"How about Aunt Truly and Uncle Scotty; that was fairly recent."

"Okay, where to begin?"


	8. Survive a Wedding in Paradise Part I

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**How to Survive a Wedding in Paradise Part I: Here Comes the Aunt**

So, you've been invited to a wedding in Paradise. Sounds heavenly, huh? EEEEH! Wrong! Especially when the bride took forever to get over the man who would soon become her brother-in-law by marrying his wife's brother. Yes, I do realize that is not a full sentence, but I don't care.

So let's meet the groom to be. Complete failure at marriage and always has the worst luck with women. Yes, a male version of his little sister plus four failed marriages! Definitely a piece of meat for the Stone sisters who constantly fought over him and almost repeated history.

_Oh, get on with it already! I'm so bored!_

**Um, isn't that something you said during our little powwow in the ballet studio before the accident?**

_Yah. But seriously, we should start in on what really happened, not provide dramatis personae!_

_**Hold your pointe shoes, I'm getting there! **_

It was love at first sight, or technically bar hop. Scotty came to get some emotional support after his fourth failed marriage and decided to get back on the playing field. And because his sister couldn't drink at the time, she was the DD. Milly saw him at the same time, and of course, the Stone sisters almost repeated history as they'd done over another Paradise resident years earlier.

His relationship with Truly Stone grew as he kept coming back to Paradise on random visits. He didn't find a new bride, which was very uncommon for him. Their dates went on and off for nearly a decade. Then, he finally popped the question.

So let's meet the rest of the wedding party, shall we?

Maid of Honor: former Vegas performer who married a very old rich dude because she was pregnant and whom her best friend, and the bride's future sister-in-law, kept making wisecracks about. She gave up dancing after her son was born and took up crafting. Yes, you heard that right, Talia's crafting and holding Tupperware parties.

Best Man: Unfortunately, he is the oldest member of the wedding party and owns a very fancy jaguar with an AARP sticker, yet, has a younger son! Yes, the husband of the maid of honor is the best man!

Bridesmaids: First comes the woman she's always wanted to call "Mom" but never married the man. Ballet teacher and referred to as "Madame Granny" behind her back. Very persnickety and still can't get over that her son is married. Bridesmaid or Old Maid? You tell me!

Second: The groom's niece and granddaughter of the first bridesmaid. _**Yes, it's me, so we don't need a lot of explanation here. But do you really want to know what's awkward? Wait until we get to the groomsmen!**_

And last but not least, the future sister-in-law of the bride. Yes, this is the same woman the bride accused of taking away the only man she ever loved…..Well, considering we're having a wedding here, that isn't necessarily true.

Groomsmen: Accompanying the lovely "Madame Granny" we have no other than her ex boyfriend, Michael! And with the niece, we have one super surfer dude who also has a doctorate in marine biology- yes, the Oyster Bar's own Godot! _**Not my choice, believe me. Uncle Scotty really didn't have a wide selection to choose from though when it came to groomsmen. **_ Known for having shirts that smell like coconut snicker doodles if that is an actual thing. And most awkwardly of all: joining his wife to complete the trio, it's the man the bride used to love! _**Sorry, Daddy, just trying to show how awkward this is!**_

Flower girl: niece whom the bride was not allowed to babysit after dropping her. Yes, a bit old for a flower girl, but the bride's sister insisted. Thankfully the bride was able to persuade her sister to remain in the congregation instead of the wedding party.

And finally, we have the ring bearer! Youngest member of the Flowers clan and adopted grandson of the third bridesmaid and groomsmen. He is pulled in a wagon up the aisle since he's only a few months old.

Okay, so I'm rambling a bit. Now to explain why this is extremely awkward, but I think we'll need to write about this for two sections to get the third groomsman's input. Stay Tuned, this should be good!


	9. Survive a Wedding in Paradise Part II

Disclaimer: Still do not own

**How to Survive A Wedding in Paradise Part II: And the Most Awkward Moment Goes To…**

So, you think a wedding in Paradise is Heaven? Well, far from it, especially when certain locals are involved like a certain ballet instructor and….. well….. the rest of the crazy family. Don't get me wrong, we all love each other, but too much time together can really get each other on everyone else's nerves. We'll each have a turn going over our set of events. So, let's start with the third groomsman? Yes, he's back from his latest trip. Take her away!

_**You know how we do this, right?**_

Yes. I caught onto a few things when I went flipping through. So, it goes it regular typeface?

_** Yes. **_

It's 12 AM; do you know where your children are? Just kidding, and yes, I do! Everyone's up, which is a little surprising since normally most of us are in bed and need more than three to four hours a night. And of course everyone _has_ to stay here instead of say, a hotel. Not my idea of fun. What was keeping everyone up? Most of Truly's bridal party pairings. Two couples were incredibly happy, but one was incredibly adamant, and then….. placing a ten year old with a thirty-something year old; that was smart.

"Truly, why did you have to bring Michael into this?" Fanny insisted.

"You two are so sweet together, and we really didn't have much of a choice."

"Fanny, you know Michelle and my side of the family isn't very agreeable to be at these kind of things; it's really dysfunctional, and well, you know I have to act as my mother's guardian. Do we really want those crazy people around here?"

"Grandma's crazy?" Paige asked.

"Yes!" Both of her parents said in unison.

"Which one?"

"Both!" Again, in unison.

_** So that's where I get my long memory from. Shall I take over?**_

Go ahead; this should be interesting!

So the disgruntled ballet instructor finally calms down, and there was some argument over who the second bridesmaid should be paired with, but there wasn't another solution.

_ Well, there was, but no one wanted to come to that._

_**Um, what are you talking about?**_

___They thought about replacing Godot with someone, but another _someone _wouldn't have it._

How could it get any more awkward? You'll find out. Everyone made it through the ceremony alive, but then the reception came, and you know a certain ballet instructor's idea of a "welcome to the family" party. Cheap wine, a lack of supervision, oh, and God forbid anyone should wander off and have sex during the party. Yah, half of that stuff happened, and one of the groomsmen almost got a restraining order against him.

So, they were at the toast section of the evening.

Do we really want to get into this.

_**They have to know!**_

Things were going fine until someone suggested couples kiss to get the bride and groom to kiss. At this point, most of the wedding party was kinda stoned except those of us who were too young at the time. Godot decided it was a wise idea to kiss a certain bridesmaid and try to another base with her. Thankfully, said bridesmaid's parents intervened.

_**Apparently he thought I inherited Mom's "natural" flirtation?**_

And then you remember that said bride and one of the groomsmen used to date, like a really long time ago? Consider the state the adults were in and then the final congratulations, enough said.

_And I guess I should finally take over now. _

Be warned, avoid wedding invitations coming from Paradise, CA! It is the most boring place on the earth unless something like this happens, and believe me, you do not want to witness this.


	10. Telling Mom

Disclaimer: If I owned, this would be playing right now instead of _The Fosters_.

"How was that?" Hubbell asked.

"That was pretty good, Daddy. Let's just hope Grandma never finds it." Paige said. The group sat outside in the tree house on one piece of the extensive property. "But you're right, we do need to include Mom."

"How do we tell her?" Sasha asked.

"We'll hide it in an obvious place but not so obvious your grandma will find it." Hubbell said with a wink. In other words, either their bathroom or her lingerie drawer.

Later that night…

"Hey, what's this?" Michelle asked her husband.

"Open it up and find out." She did.

"Wow! This is good." She said, skimming over the girls' work. "Hey, how did _you_ get in there?"

"I caught them trying to hide it when I came up to say good-bye before my last business trip." He explained.

"I want in. If you warned me before the first time we got here, we would've had the opportunity to fix what went wrong."

"You are in. We wanted you to find it on your own though. On one condition though: don't tell my mother."

"Not in a million years." She promised. "So, what's the next entry going to be?"

A.N. A little late, I know. I've been incredibly busy since last month.


	11. Overprotection Overboard

Disclaimer: Do not own

**Overprotection Overboard: Tales from the Oyster Bar**

Okay, so here's the deal. The Oyster Bar is the place to be… well, not exactly, especially when Godot and Jeff are there together. So, Godot has this overprotective persona going of any girl or woman that makes almost every single one fall in love with him. And he's generally the voice of reason when it comes to running the joint.

Okay, so I tried to have him get me a drink when I was sixteen but returned with a cup full of maraschino cherries instead. Most of us in the room were there at this point so really, no comment. _** So that's why I was paired up with him for the wedding!**_ TELL ME ABOUT IT! OH, WAIT, I WAS THERE FOR ALL OF THIS. CONTINUING ON. OH, AND THIS IS MICHELLE BTW.

As I was saying, you probably know about that background. Anyway, a few years ago, things got really bad. Jeff got kicked out of every college he named the tables after for being, yah, himself. He's someone you want to use a bunch of cuss words at or about. So not going there. Anyway, Rico made Godot manager and co owner, and Jeff was forced to come home. And Jeff gets it into his head to go after the girl Godot was interested in and currently dating. Don't take my word for it; here's the exchange as it happened.

"Jeff, what are you doing?"

*Jeff imitating the girl's favorite actor. Oh, and she was there too.

He turned to face Godot. "Nothing; just showing a girl a good time."

"That's my girlfriend. Get away, NOW!" * Okay, paraphrasing here since he used language that should not be repeated for young people's ears.

"No!"

"That's it!" He decked Jeff.

Let's just say, Rico disowned Jeff and sent him off to military school.

A.N. If there's anything you think should be added to this story, let me know.


End file.
